


Drifting

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught Masturbation, Erections, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim's eyelids fluttered closed and this time when he sailed away into nothingness, sleep was an actuality.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackernerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ackernerd), [EggWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggWritesStuff/gifts).



> Still on the "no pressure" wave. Trying to fill requests one thing at a time. 
> 
> For ackernerd who requested Damian being woken by a slow, lazy blowjob from Tim.

Tim rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time. Something about hotel rooms and particularly about foreign countries always left him feeling like insomnia was bleeding in on him around the edges. He'd drift eventually but it was never restful, never what he really needed. The bed was quiet even as he shuffled around again, only the sound of the sheets slipping over one another and the combination of his and Damian's breathing filling the room. Even the walls were thick enough to cover any sounds their neighbors may have been making.

He took in another deep breath and flopped on his back, arching his neck until he was staring at the wooden headboard behind him in the fragile streak of moonlight coming in through the mostly drawn curtains. He closed his eyes and opened them again, seeing the same streak.

Reaching across the bed, he grasped his phone and tucked his earbuds back in like he had at the beginning of the night. A swipe and a few familiar taps under the covers and music was softly drifting over him.

_The berth surrounding my body crushing every bit of bone. The salt, it seeps in through the pores of my open skin. I wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue sea._

He took in another slightly shaky breath and let the rhythm wash over him, closing his eyes and settling more comfortably. 

Somewhat distantly, he found that drifting point between consciousness and not, his tired body forcing the issue as the moonlight slipped away into the darkest parts of the night.

\---

Hours passed and when Tim woke it was because he was cold, the air conditioner having flipped on in the night and his covers having slipped down to around his thighs. Lazily he reached for them, jerking a little as he came into contact with his own very exposed erection, his hand hesitating and then lightly brushing again. His nerves lit on fire and the idea of doing something so naughty curled up comfortable and dangerous in his mind.

Pulling his headphones out, he cast a quick glance at Damian's bed, found him soundly sleeping on his side, face lax with the depth of it. Wetting his lips, he returned his gaze to the ceiling and curled his fingers around his cock, gasping softly at the sensitivity of it. Heat made home in his veins and he swore he could feel his blood rushing south to engorge him even further as he began to stroke in earnest. 

In his mind he drifted over the possibilities, the endless array of potential scenarios. The way he and Damian had ended up frantically groping and kissing at one another in the shower two weeks ago. The one time he'd walked in on Damian jacking off while sitting on the end of Tim's own bed staring at the back of a DVD cover. His mouth formed a silent groan at that one, excitement flowing through him. He'd loved seeing that, seeing the shock on Damian's face at being caught, the innocence of looking at the cover instead of watching the pornography. Some things about being with him would probably never stop thrilling Tim deep down inside. Before him, Damian hadn't explored his sexuality at all, hadn't _dared_ to. He'd confessed late one night that he had barely allowed himself to find pleasure in himself, had torn out his own thoughts and fantasies every time they started because they made him feel bad without having the consent of the person he was thinking about. 

It had been that, really, that got them together at the start. Tim had flippantly told Damian he could think of him all he wanted and watched the horrified and embarrassed look cross his face and he'd _known_. He was a part of that list of people Damian tried valiantly not to think about and now he was on the list of one that Damian was allowed to think of. 

Months had passed before Damian started acting differently around, started arguing with him less and stood closer to him when given the chance and it had been almost an entire year before Damian had grabbed him after patrol one night and yanked him down into a brutal sort of kiss that he'd stormed off from, that had left Tim's world rocked and his palms sweaty. That night had been spent in Damian's room, their whispered conversations about topics they'd never truly discussed between the two of them, and had ended with Damian asleep against Tim's shoulder and Tim drifting to sleep faster than he'd ever managed before.

The sound of a door banging somewhere down the hallway jerked Tim from his thoughts and he paused the slow strokes he'd been making over his cock to see if it woke Damian up. When he was sure it hadn't, he turned on his side, hand moving faster as he stared at Damian's bare torso, the incredible power beneath gorgeous dark skin, and he felt his breath catch at the pure reverence he was regarding Damian with.

An idea slowly formulated and he slid out of the bed, only letting go of his dick long enough to settle on his knees at Damian's side. He debated it for a moment and then decided they'd already gone as far as he was thinking to with Damian and nothing in their pasts indicated such a thing could be an issue. Besides, he'd heard Damian and Dick talking about _this_ before, an off handed comment about waking up with a mouth around their cock and he remembered the flush of arousal in Damian's cheeks after he'd commented that it would be _nice_.

Licking his lips, Tim reached down, slowly sliding his hand over the front of Damian's boxers, cupping his flaccid cock and balls in his hand and gently squeezing. Arousal pooled in his gut and Tim had to bite back a moan at what he was doing. Sliding off the bed, he tucked the spare pillow Damian had tossed in the floor under his knees and unfastened the little button on Damian's boxers, slipping his hand inside to cradle him flesh-to-flesh. 

Stroking his thumb over the head of his prick, he waited on a reaction, teasing until Damian's flesh began to plump and kept right on doing it until he was straining against Tim's hand. Excitement skittered through his veins, he'd just gotten Damian hard while he was _sleeping_.

A moan caught in his throat as he exposed him, a rough gasp leaving him as he thought of what he was about to do next. Reaching down he jacked himself for a few seconds, unable to leave his dick alone while planning this. 

Wetting his lips, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of Damian's cock and then slid his tongue along the slit, teasing at the edges of Damian's foreskin, and then the was sucking the head into his mouth, panting roughly through his nose as he jerked off frantically, working up enough spit to start sliding down on Damian's length. His hips humped against the air a few times and then came in contact with the side of the mattress. His hands curled there against the side of the mattress, gripping the fitted sheet as he eagerly bobbed his head on Damian's dick, rutting his own hard against the side of the bed. 

_He was gonna cum, gonna cum so hard_.

He let out a moan around Damian's dick and suddenly there was a hand in his hair, pushing him down and Damian was releasing a strangled moan, hips snapping up against him, his dick shoving down his throat enough to nearly choke him on it. Damian's entire body trembled and Tim choked out a cry of pleasure, his balls tightening to the point they nearly hurt, and then Damian's dick was pulsing against his tongue, hot liquid shooting against the back of his throat. He swallowed against it again and again until Damian released him and he was up in a second, shoving Damian on his back and straddling him. Grabbing his dick he hunkered over Damian, claiming his mouth for a bruising kiss as he masturbated frantically.

A few seconds later he let out a sharp cry, stiffening over Damian as his orgasm claimed him. Damian's hand closed over his own and helped him stroke all the way through it until he had to shove Damian's hand away, overly sensitive, as he gasped against his mouth.

He felt the pull of Damian's smile against his lips, relaxed at the hand on the back of his neck that kept him there, and he drifted until Damian eased him onto his side and melded his body against Tim's own, curling them both up in his blankets without a word. 

Tim's eyelids fluttered closed and this time when he sailed away into nothingness, sleep was an actuality.


End file.
